The Trial's Of the AssembalyChrist's Kingdom
by DEVOTEDJESUSFREAK
Summary: The Trial's Of The Assembaly-Christ's Kingdom Revealed The title wouldn't fit is a completely made up Christian themed book which is made from my imagination and belief's. Mature viewers only, no flames, viewer discretion advised, don't like don't read!


For our fight is not against the flesh and blood, but against the dark one, and to refute theories and everything that goes against the Truth,

**The Trial's Of The Assembaly-Christ's Kingdom Revealed!**

Friday Evening,

"Bow down before the universal god." The Providence leader demanded of his prisoner. Forced to kneel on a pile of sharp rocks he was in pain but also in agony over how wicked these men were acting on the footstool of God.

He let go of the teeth that he ground so tight to hold the pain in and spoke."Never, for there is but one God that I shall serve and His name is Jesus!" The man exclaimed with much force and declaration despite his current state.

The Providence leader scoffed at this show of stubborn faith although he could not understand why. Why would a man endure so much for a simple belief? Why would he choose to be burned with fire, cut with the knife, starved and worked for the sake of one belief when all he'd have to do is join our custom of belief?

"How dare you speak such insolence against our leader Alde!" The Providences secretary yelled as he raised the whip and forced it upon the man's back. The prisoner cried out with agony as the whip lashed his already damaged back. "Apologize at once!" The secretary demanded. When the prisoner refused another unfortunate number of lashing was thrust upon him and once again he cried out. It was hard now yes, but the prisoner knew that God was not the one to forsake anyone especially not His servants. God be with me, and help me endure. The man earnestly prayed in his mind.

"Ashen stop! Anymore and you'll kill Seiko" Alde ordered. His secretary Ashen reluctantly lowered his whip but held it so tight in his hand that he could feel blood trickling down his palm onto the dirt floor. Seiko felt huge relief as the lashes stopped coming. He knew it was but another deliverance of Providence from Jesus.

"Ashen, take a break, I shall deal with him." Alde said sternly. He could tell this man was getting the best of his friend and he didn't want the man dead before proclaiming their belief."ASHEN!" Alde yelled after Ashen just stood like a right.

"Yes sir," Ashen mumbled as he left the room. The wooden door closed with a reasonably loud thud and then everything was silent except for the small pants of Seiko.

"Seiko why do you do this to yourself?" Alde asked in a softer voice. It was time to try a different tactic.

Seiko grinned." Technically I'm not the one torturing myself you are," Seiko laughed out. It may seem strange of why Seiko would be laughing or even joking at a time like this but he was always a man of comedy and his newfound faith only increased his strength, joy and love. He could handle almost anything.

"But you've had the choice to stop this torture." Alde said as matter of fact.

"The choice is not a choice at all. For how do you expect me to reject what is true?" Seiko said his tone more serious.

"Seiko I know I haven't been your father for long but if there's ever a time to listen to me it's now. Recant this nonsense and accept the universal god. If you do that I promise to restore your honor and put you in a position of high standings. So what say you?" Alde asked. Yes, Alde is Seiko's father. Neither one of them knew about it, Seiko was just a foster kid and Alde was a providence leader with a wife and three kids one of which was Alde's secretary Ashen but three months ago before Seiko came to Christ a woman came to him proclaiming that she was his mother and Alde was his father. Shocked and stunned he didn't believe her at first but after purchasing a DNA test however expensive he confirmed her statement and proved it beyond normal plausibility.

Seiko at first was happy with this news and started having several, small, private conversations with his biological father. But then he came to Christ and saw the errors of his father. Alde, stubborn in all his ways would not listen to the pleas of his son nor the Voice in his dreams and the news that Seiko was reinitializing Christianity or in short starting a reformation angered him beyond words. Alde cut his son of permanently and demanded he be brought in for torturing till death or a recant statement.

So here they both were today at a standstill because of Alde's stubborn heart against the Truth and Seiko's unwavering faith in God.

Not even taking a second to think things through even after a week of torture Seiko immediately declared," Never! For my God is the Truth and He is my Rock! Torture this body as you will but my soul is in the hands of the Almighty One!"

Alde growled and clenched his teeth. His anger was rising and he was in no mood for games nor did he have patience for them. "You foolish stubborn man! How can you be my son when you refuse to take on as your father? Should you not show respect and submit to your parents as the "Bible" says!"

Seiko was happy at this new opportunity to speak the gospel." I'm glad you ask. The bible does say to follow your parents, and to respect and obey them but you are only of flesh and my true Father is not of the flesh and His Word and path I do follow. As for you I respectfully decline for I'd rather go through years of torture then an eternity without my True Father!"

Alde out of anger punched his son and made him fall back against the alter. But then as his sons face hit the hot embers that were alight on top the whole stone structure broke into two and as Alde grabbed Seiko back to punch him again a burst of embers from the broken alter flew up and hit the providence leader on the face. What was even more amazing then the fact of the alter is the fact the despite Seiko having horrible injuries a second ago now they were gone and even better the coals that hit his face did not make a scratch nor a black mark.

Alde screamed in pain and held his burned face in his palms. His eldest son Ashen burst in the door and saw the scene. His father withering with pain, the broken alter and Seiko with a bright but absence smile on his face.

Ashen brought his hand down, a sharp knife in gripped sturdily and thrust it into the prisoners back. The knife flew effortlessly in, blood poured out only furthering the red in the room. Seiko fell over the sharp stones underneath his knees now making fresh cuts on his chest while his head hit the alter and made him pass out.

"Are you okay father?" Ashen anxiously asked as he stepped back from the corpse.  
Alde quietly replied," Fine,"  
"What shall I do with him?" Ashen asked.  
"Do what you please, and let this man be an example of foolish rebellion." Alde hissed. Although this was not as planned he didn't care he just wanted this man gone and out of his sight. And never again did he want to hear the gospel for something about the gospel made a sharp twang of pain erupt in his heart.

Alde left the room and Ashen stood looking at Seiko. He cursed when he saw that Seiko had a smile on his frozen face and a look in his eyes that said he'd seen heaven or maybe even God.

Saturday evening

"Waif can you believe this!" Sadie cried. Waif turned his head to face her. Her long brown hair was as stunning as ever but her face lost its radiance and was replaced by something sad and abused.

"I know its okay Sadie. It'll be okay." Waif replied as he embraced Sadie wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Yesterday evening news went out that Seiko had died by Ashen's hand and now two of his good collage friends, twenty-three year old Sadie and twenty-two year old Waif were standing in the valley where his corpse was placed. Seiko was attached to a wooden cross by wire rope and his features looked less then appealing but just a further sign of his dedication to God. Seiko's golden hair that had got him much attention during his three years at collage was now a pale imitation of that and his thick muscilur build was now reduced to a chest and stomach so thin you could practically see his bones sticking out. Just a week in torture had done this to him.

"Let's just go Waif," Sadie choked out. Waif and Seiko were her best friends and now one of them was dead and Waif was sure to be soon. He was what was called a Christian and she knew that if Seiko, the foolish, childish man would get killed for speaking about such things then surely Waif with his charming personality and vast wisdom would only further his suffering till death embraced him. Sadie didn't like the Capitals tactics on decimating superstition but nor did she lack faith in the governments teachings.

"Okay Sadie," Waif said as he directed her out of the valley. Maybe she would have taken consolation in the sight of the thick, lush, green valley but the problem was it wasn't beautiful and green. It was brown and black with a least a dozen other dead Christians and it had the most horrible shade of dark red that seemed to refuse to seep into the earth.

The sun was setting and the two friends left the Valley of the Dead back to the city of Lea where Sadie would cry and rest her self to sleep at the University of Knowledge while Waif would play the sad friend but as soon as Monday night hit he would leave campus to meet up with the fellow assembly of Christians including Seiko.

Monday Night.

Dark hit. Waif slowly and silently opened the small window of his dorm room and jumped out. Although he was on the second story there were plenty of bushes and shrubs to break his fall. It was times like this that he thanked the groundskeeper for neglecting his duties.

Once he was down on the bushes he waited till 1030 the guard shift. Right at 1030 was the perfect opportunity to run off campus while security was changing shifts because the guard outpost was about two minutes away but security had a tendency to be lazy and take their sweet time.

Three, two, one now! The guard left and went around the building. Waif rushed between two of the countless buildings and kept on running. He made a right, then a left the he continued straight, made one last right and he was at the wall blocking of the collage from the outside world. The wall was about fifteen feet high but this section of the wall was the oldest and many of the bricks stuck out allowing well hand and foot holds. The brick was rough against his skin but he brushed it off and quickly finished the climb. When he was over he jumped down landing on another patch of bushes. From there on he did a light jog down to the Valley of the Dead where the Assembly Of Christians would be meeting.

"You're late Waif," The faithful but stubborn Kedah growled. He didn't mean any harm and he was under a lot of stress working for the capitol while assisting the underground Christians but he still sounded a bit hostile.

Waif frowned and looked at his watch. It was now 1101 PM, he was literally one minute late. "Sorry Kedah but I'm one minute late." Waif said.

"Yes but one minute lost is one minute wasted." Kedah said. That was another annoyance. Kedah had the habit of saying words that to him sounded wise but were honestly over used and a show of self appraisal.

"Again, Kedah I'm sorry." Waif said tired from a long day and from the recent prison break.  
"Enough you two, Kedah remember that the Lord wants mercy not sacrifice," The pastor Aria said calmly. He loved these two boys like he did his own son but they still had much to learn and right now they needed to focus on Seiko.

"Sorry Pastor," Waif said first.  
"Yes, sorry sir." Kedah said second.

"Good," Aria said with relief. Normally Waif and Kedah despite being Christians could go on arguing for minutes on end about something silly. Every day Aria would pray the God would help these men mature for themselves and for God and tonight was a show of progression and Providence by the Lord. "Now, let's go, our brothers Keno and Cero have hidden Seiko in a nearby cave, but hurry we don't want the Capitol capturing us. Right now we are some of the last believers,"

Waif and Kedah nodded and remembered how grave of a situation this was. The current state of their country, no the world had been unstable since the Spiritual War, a war upon which all countries fought each other because of belief in something or lack thereof. That was 100 years ago in 2100 but the world still felt many shocks because of it. America being a free nation was the foremost country to be attacked. Losses were beyond devasting and America was all but gone so after the war what remaining people set up the nation of Aero a nation upon which only one religion would stand and that is the belief of a "universal god". The founders of Aero did this because they saw what religion, hatred and war did to people and they didn't want to repeat that same history. Maybe it's good that they want peace but their views and motives were also derived from how the war ended causing an unjust nation. On August 2, 2100 A.D at around 6 A.M in the morning all heck broke loose. A meteorite fell upon Great Britian though unbeknownst to them or to the rest of the world even though technology was so advance. Britan thinking it was an aerial assalt from German launched of a series of extremely deadly, poisonous bombs which raveged Europe. But things didn't stop there no, by noon that day every nation was bombarding the neighbor nation with everything they had. The end result was over 5 and a half billion in deaths. America had pre-built several bomb shelters for a case like this and unlike many other nations theirs held and so the spark of life continued. But it continued through fear, control and evil and so the Aero was so polluted without the Word of God that only a handful of bibles and Christians remained. But the war wasn't over, God's children were still fighting and bringing more to Christ every day.

"Over here!" Keno called from one side of the mountain. Waif, Kedah and Aria followed the sound of his voice and found a well concealed entrance to the cave. Since the valley was all dark and scorched they couldn't use something like plants or shrubs to cover the entrance so instead they hand designed and painted a door to the cave that looked so real you'd suspect nothing.

The three brothers in Christ finally got to the entrance were Keno was holding open the door. The quickly got inside and Keno closed it behind them. The front room was pretty spacey. Although the walls were made purely out of stone you could still see some metal chunks hanging in various places across the whole structure. Any educated man would guess that this was another US bunker that got hit pretty hard at the end of the war. But despite being through the ringer these men did a nice job at making the room look presentable. To the left and right walls were rows of beds all nice and tidy except for the one Seiko was sleeping on. To the back of the cave was a small kitchen like area with a stove a fridge, several counters, a small table with a few chairs and in the center of the room were stacked chairs and a couple of supply boxes. The lights above were all powered by some old generator system that surprisingly still worked.

Cero, Keno's twin was next to Seiko, kneeling at his bed and praying with the brother. You could see both Cero and Seiko's lips moving but no sound came out. They were silently praying but once three visitors entered the room they lifted there heads up.

"Hey Waif! I didn't know you were going to be here," Seiko said so weakly that Waif had to go over the words in his head to make sure they were real.

"Of course, I'm not going to leave you hanging Seiko," Waif replied with a small grin as he stepped closer to Seiko's bed."So how you been?"  
Seiko laughed so hard that he winced in pain."I've been*Cough* better but luckily your plan worked, every *Cough* thinks I'm dead. But *Cough* How did you get the body?"

"It's a funny story actually," Kedah interjected." There was a shift in Capitol management and the guy hanging outside is the victim of that. Keno and Aria handled delivery under my orders while Cero took you here."  
Weif rolled his eyes at the vague story and Arai shook his head prepared for another stupid quarrel. We're all on the same side, Dear God Almighty save me! Arai thought pleadingly.

"Is that true?" Seiko asked when he noticed his friend shaking his head.

"Pretty much except ME and Keno did the dirty work and Aria did the sweet talk." Weif said in a semi gentle tone.

Aria waited for Kedah to interject or complain but he heard nothing. "Well thanks guys, the Lord has really blessed me through you." Seiko smiled before he abruptly clenched his chest in pain.

"Seiko! Seiko!' Waif yelled out, shaking his friend. Keno stopped Waif while Cero injected Seiko with some sort of anti-inflamitory/ pain relief syrginge."He's okay, just in a little pain the stab wound to the back hit some nerves which can cause random spurs of pain.." Cero said.

Waif didn't say anything but you could see a small hint of relief cross his face.

"Will he be alright Cero?" The pastor asked. Cero already in his early thirties already graduated from collage many years back and he got a masters degree in medicine and first aid. Keno being the same age had also graduated but instead of a major in medicine he decided to chose a degree in mechanics. Unfortunatly though Keno had to tend to the Capitols machinery while Cero with his degree had to attend to sick and wounded patients most of which were new believers or trouble makers so badly beaten that they couldn't even speak or hold up a pen.

"Yes, sir," Cero said with respect. "Though the knife penetrated deep the Lord hath greatly blessed him and he should be fine in about a week or so, he just needs rest."

"That's good," Kedah said. Everyone looked at him. Kedah had only been a believer for two months but in all the time his brothers knew him he had never acted like he even cared.  
Praise Jesus! He's becoming human! Arai thought.  
Kedah noticed a small smirk on the pastors hand and almost felt what the pastor was thinking. He quickly made his face stoic and went over to the kitchen to grab a bit to eat.

"So how has everything been pastor Aria? Any new believers in Lea?" Seiko wrote down on a piece of paper Cero managed to muster up for him because he was in to much pain to talk.

"Yes, over fifty in the last week alone, you're sacrifice made a big difference." Pastor Aria answered.  
"But they know I'm alive, you didn't lie to the believers?"

"Yes, they know you're alive," The pastor confirmed.  
"That's good. So Waif how is Sadie has she…" Seiko left the last part out because of worry.

"I'm sorry Seiko, she's still…" Waif replied sadly.

A tear trickled down Seiko's cheek and Aria came up with the perfect idea to cheer him up."Kedah, Keno!" he called to the two men in the kitchen who were sharing small, simple sandwiches." Come over here! It's prayer time!"

The two men obliged and Cero pulled out chairs so everyone could sit down and pray beside Seiko.

"Dear Heavenly Father, we come to You now asking for mercy on non-believers that you may convert them into Thy children. And Father we pray that You continue to give us strength against the evils of this world and against the evil one, and may You heal the wounds of Seiko, that he may walk again. In Jesus Name! Amen!" The pastor prayed. All the fellow Christians took delight in this small but God filled prayer. Maybe you're not a Christian and you can't understand how a prayer to someone you can't even see could be fun and delightful but those with Him know. God is amazing and He hears and when you pray God touches your heart and gives you hope and joy that no one else can, could or will give you.

That night ended as the brothers were renewed in faith, hope and sight by the Might and Will of God.

24 hours earlier, Sunday Night

Dawn followed dusk as the people of Lea and of all of Aero awoke to the usual routine of breakfast, preparation and the average job. The west coast, consisting of Florida, Washington and was buzzing with activity as the summer weather was nice and calm. And as the rolling mountains flooded so much of their nation children rushed out on this beautiful Sunday void of any school or chores.

Meanwhile the capital city of Aero, adze, Cain Mein, the President of the New Republic was in distress. His pushed back his died black hair and went deep in thought. News about the underground church and the new religion, people called Christians had filled his ears to the brim. Even with the death of one of the most influential, and bold Christian Seiko eked only 48 hours ago the movement was still ongoing and he felt desperate measures had to be taken. That's why he put severe restrictions on all vehicles going in our out of Alde. Yes, these restrictions were having some impact on the economy because Alde was home to the University of Knowledge, the biggest and most well funded collage in all the land but he couldn't afford any youth going there under say the pretense of exploring ones educational options when really they came for this religion. What's more, he'd already discovered that almost half of the students checking out the collage in the recent year came back to their hometown preaching all this "Superstition".

"President Cain, sir," His advisor said as he entered the Presidents office. Despite the Great War and the rebuilding of society from scratch the people of Aero had come a long way and now their current technology and architecture matched up to that of the 21 century. And the Presidents office was no greater example of that, it combined both the long stated design of the American White House while including high tech security such as moniter feeds in every security station across the whole building, motion sensors, computer I.D checks, Passcodes and even silent alarms and satellite earcoms which connected each sector to the other. Advanced in deed.

"Yes," Cain said as he turned attention from his thoughts to his loyal attendant and advisor Kahn Shin. Khan Shin was a fifty year old man, ten years younger then Cain but despite his age he had a strong build. Years of being in servitude when he was younger had made him stronger and wiser. Being born from the smallest, poorest village that still existed in China his mother being in poverty had sold him off to some foriegn traders that were exploring what was left of the world. These traders then ended up in America where Kahn was still sold into slavery. Luckily though by the age of 16 he earned his freedom and got a job while attending one of the better schools of Aero. Thirty-four years later and he's still a servent in a sense but then again who's not. Everyone has a boss overtop themselves but Kahn took his position as consolation for serving another.  
"Sir, Providence Leader Ashen has some very important news about the town of Lea,"  
"What is it?"Cain asked a little impatiently.

"Ashen's troops reported a mysterious gang of holligans entering and leaving the Valley of the dead numerous times. One of them is Kedah, the inspector for Aero. Sir Ashen suspects that he is involved in this superstitious conspiracy, he wants to know what you're orders are."

Cain took a second to think about this. Kedah was a prominent Inspector as far as one could go and he excelled at his job. So if he were to arrest Kedah without provocation or more prominent evidence the charges might be thrown and the people might rebel. No, no, he couldn't have any rebellion, that was the thing he was trying to prevent in the first place. But, if say he put more pressure on Kedah and fired him, he'd loss his nerve giving Cain a golden opportunity to find the others. And then, well then Cain would arrest Kedah and all the other foolish traitors and the rebellion would be squished in the bud. Yes, this would work out.

"So what shall I tell Ashen sir?" Khan asked his patience was also wearing thin. So much stress at work created bad temperaments.

"Tell him," Cain paused taking in the amusement and joy of his ingenious plan."Tell him to continue with current operations and immediately post the new curfew, all persons breaking that are to be punished, also have escorts on Kedah and all the other officials of Lea,"  
"It's done sir," Khan said." Is that it?"  
"One more thing, send Gaff here, I have a special assignment for him." The President said with an evil smirk. If anyone can weed out the trash and crush the foolish it's Gaff the President thought.

By 12;30 Tuesday morning Cero, Keno, Aria, Kedah, Waif and Seiko were done with their meeting. Aria stayed with Seiko to care for him while the three Capitol workers, Cero, Keno and Kedah went back to their residence before anyone got suspicious. Waif headed out to the collage.

It was pretty dark so Waif relied on that to sneak past the guards because after 10:30 there wasn't another security shift change until 5 but by then the sun would be up and it would be too dangerous. But as he arrived at the old campus wall that he used earlier he saw bright white lights illuminating every inch of the campus. From the distance he thought it was just another usual full sweep of the grounds but this wasn't right. Not only were all the guards and security dogs out but so was every single student. Security personal were escorting every student and making them stand in long lines against the buildings. After climbing up and peering over Waif could see the Commander of the town of Lea Commander Kefir Ode of the twenty second Brigade standing amongst the crowd with a horrible scowl and a metal clipboard that looked like he had punched it. You could actually see some visable dent marks on this solid metal board.

Someones a happy man. Waif thought sarcastically. He knew Commander Kefir because he and his father were old friends. Waif's view of Kefir was less then pleasant. Ever since Waif was a kid his father being in the military and all that would be subjected to go out of town on month long trips. Waif's mother was dead so Kefir was the only other reliable person. Back then Kefir wasn't known as Commander but as a Private. Although that didn't make a difference. Even though Kefir used to be a lowly Private he still acted like he was the king of the world which is probably why he became Commander in the first place. Anyway Kefir became Waif guardian so to speak but he was very harsh on young Waif. Making him do extrenous workouts everyday, nonstop study and didn't allow him any prayer or relax time. Waif praised the day when he was free from Kefir and off to collage, that is until his father died and Kefir became his permanent guardian. Now Waif was still stuck with an overbearing, unbenevolant father.

But I know who my true Father is, Waif thought encouragingly. Shaking his head from his thoughts Waif turned his attention once more to the crowd down bellow seeing if he could spot his friend Sadie or maybe his good fellow Christian teacher Ghazi Chrisom when he spotted nothing. No! Wait! There was Sadie. She was being escorted by a group of Capitol soldiers. Waif could tell because all Capitol soldiers wear a unique red and gray uniform.

Waif debated going down and sneaking into the crowd but he probably already had an arrest warrant on him.  
"I got to get out of here." He whispered to himself when his foot slipped. A large brick fell out from underneath his feet and he was now hanging on the wall with all he had. The guards bellow heard the brick falling to the ground and they immediately spotted him.  
"Hey you!" One guard shouted.

"Come down here!" Another bellowed. Another handful were also shouting and rushing towards the brick wall but he quickly came back the way he came.

"Oww!" Waif cursed when he twisted his right ankle on the way down. He sat down and grabbed it feeling a bone sticking out but then he heard sirens and the stomps of the guards.  
Waif growled and rolled down the steep overgrown grassy mountain mountain. He was rolling and rolling this time unthankful that the Groundskeeper neglected his duties.

As he landed at the bottom right on the outskirts of Lea he saw a familier faces. Sadie's mother Mrs. Cabal. She was sitting on a nice oak bench that rested on the small patio behind her house. Waif always wondered why Sadie's mother bought a house on the outskirts of town, he assumed it was because of Sadie or maybe to get away from her xhusband but right now it didn't matter. He was just thankful for a friendly face. Mrs. Cabal was a nice, respectful woman no matter what the folks of Lea said and although she wasn't a Christian he had faith she soon would be.

Ignoring the deep, jagged pain from his broken ankle he wobbled towards Mrs. Cabal.

"Waif! What's wrong? What are you doing here?" Mrs. Cabal cried out frantically. She set down her needle and cloth and rushed over.

"Hi Mrs. Cabal," Waif said sheepishly with a goofy smile." I'm sorry to barge in like this but I need your help please."  
Jean was at loose for words until she noticed lights in the distance. Accompanied by those lights were Capitol soldiers and she immediately knew this was urgent.

"Come on," She said as she heaved his arm around her shoulder pulled him inside. She kept the outside light on as to not raise suspicion and then shoved Waif into the family room. The nice burgundy carpet was pulled up by one corner and underneath was a odd shaped wooden board with a circle shaped handle on top. Jean pulled the handle, the top popped up and she yelled for Waif to get crawl in and be quiet. He obeyed and she quickly closed the top and pulled the carpet back on.

The small box room was so dark and tight Waif felt a wave a fear overwhelm him. He felt like hyperventilating because of possible lack of oxygen but then he remembered, whatever happens, the Lord is with me.

From bellow Waif could vaguely hear the sound of Capitol soldier footsteps and small chatter but nothing was intelligible. He held his breath when the noise came from directly above his place.

"Ma'am, tell us where the fugitive is now or we'll have you arrested." A rude, hoarse voice snarled. Now that the voices were above Waif could hear clearly.

"Excuse me sir, but I have no idea what you're talking about and I requite your acusation!" Mrs. Cabal exclaimed. Waif could just imagine the look on the soldiers faces as they dealed with this extraordinary woman."I'm here by myself,"  
"This is a large house Ma'am and you're divorced, and frankly I doubt you're alone here, so who else is here!" The man snarled his anger raising. He wanted the fugitive yesterday.

"Well pardon me! So either look for some imaginary person in my house or get out! It's almost 1 in the morning and I'm trying to get some sleep!" She replied back with force pointing a finger at the officer.

"Search everwhere! Tear this place up! And restrain her!" The man commanded and the sound of shifting guards was heard.

Waif could hear Mrs. Cabal protesting to this behavior but they must have took her to another room because he could no longer hear her.

Then everything went queit except for a couple of stomps. Waif waited what he thought was an eternity when in all reality it was only two minutes.

Creak!  
I trapdoor opened and light flooded Waif's dark room when he realized it wasn't just some small box in the floor, it was a large area about the size of a kitchen and family room. Waif gasped at the coolness of this hidden lair when hands dragged him up.

Oh no! They've caught me! Waif screamed in his head as he closed his eyes and waited for the worst.

"Oh open your eyes boy!" Mrs. Cabal sternly ordered.

Waif did so and saw Mrs. Cabal by herself. All the guards left and there was no trace of anyone ever being here.

And I thought they were going to "Tear the place up" Waif thought sarcastically. So much for that.

"Thank you Mrs. Cabal but how did you…" Jean put a hand up.  
"Now Waif, you know me, I can handle myself just fine," Jean said as she lifted him up onto the couch. This woman had some strength in her.

"But as for you," She added as she diligently wrapped up his ankle but not before popping it back it place with a swift and precise stroke of the hand that made Waif want to scream. Luckily though she'd made him bite down on a towel before snapping his ankle. "I'm not so sure. What happened young man? And it better be good you know how much Sadie cares for you and I swear if you break her heart I'll KILL YOU!"

Waif shied back and put his hands up as sign of surrender." Mrs. Cabal trust me I did nothing wrong."  
"Fine, tell me what happened. And tell me ALL of it. I know that you're in league with the Christians"

Waif sighed and started explaining what happened from sneaking off campus to meeting up with Seiko and the other Christians, and returning to find the whole place ablaze with commotion. Jean was kindly quite the whole time but that was probably because of her shock.  
"So that's it Mrs. Cabal. I'm sorry if you disprove of my religion and of my people and I know your daughter does but regardless of what anyone thinks or says I have to live true to myself and true to Him. So that's it," Waif ended waiting for a reaction more likely," I'm calling the police!" or "You evil %*^ *&(^ (^"

But once again the Omnipotent, Omniscience God produced Providence upon His servant."It's okay Waif, I'm just….I'm just in shock. Is Seiko really alive? I mean I heard the news and…." She put her hands over her wide mouth and sobbed a tiny bit.

Since she was sitting next to Waif he managed to put a hand on her shoulder and embrace her in a small but comforting hug.  
"I'm sorry Mrs.," He replied sorrowfully.

"And you didn't even tell Sadie! She was so worried." Jean chocked out. Although old and worn Waif handed the grieving mother a hanky from his pocket. It belonged to his mother before she died.

"I know and I really am sorry but I….it's….it's just…."

"Enough Waif!" Mrs. Cabal said." Whatever your excuses the fact is you lied to her and you lied to me and the whole town, I understand it was for the sake of your friend but a lie is still and lie and I demand you at least tell Sadie so that maybe you can mend her sad heart."  
"Yes Ma'am."  
"And you will do that tomorrow afternoon, she's visiting for a late supper. In the meantime you can sleep her, there's a bed in the crawlspace. You'll be hidden and safe, if you get hungry the kitchen(If you can call it that) is decently stocked and the lights, water and electricity work fine. If you need anything else knock on the wall three times. I'll do the same when I come down or let you come up so we know who it is. We don't want anyone discovering you down there."  
"Thank you," Waif smiled. Jean nodded and helped him back into the crawlspace underneath he carpet. She closed the hatch above him and curled in the small twin size bed. Although he had a hard time finding it after he turned off the light switch. "Nice order of doing things" He mentally criticized.

Taking one last look at his watch the time said 241. He let out a big tension filled breath and closed his eyes letting the Lord embrace him in a deep, restoring sleep as another battle would surely ensue the following day between God's Angels and the devils minions.

"Kedah, what are you doing here? What's wrong?" Pastor Aria asked as he got up from his patient, Seiko. Keno and Cero were gone this evening at work and whatnot and in no way was the Pastor expecting this visit although he wasn't unpleased. He always loved company.  
"Pastor, It's Waif, I just got word from the people at my office that he's been declared a fugitive. No one knows where he is! It's horrible! And now I have word that I'm losing my job! What will we do?" Kedah exclaimed in a very weak manner.  
Pastor Aria knew that underneath Kedah's hard exterior was just a unsure child still growing not only in Christ but in himself.  
"Kedah, calm down, take a seat." Aria said waving for Kedah to take up a chair beside Seiko's bedside so they could both hear the news.

"Now how did this happen? Is he injured?"  
Kedah gulped and started." It was last night, my sources say around 1 right after we got done with our meeting. The guards at the University of Knowledge were having a early full ground sweep to account for everyone by order of President Cain, guard dogs, Capitol dogs, the whole nine yards but Waif didn't get there in time. He was spotted along the old wall. The Capitol mutt's chased him down the hill but from there they couldn't find him."  
Aria mentally sighed for the hundredth time in the last 24 hours. Calling your enemies names? Seriously? I mean I know nobody's a fan of their enemy but I don't think name calling is justified or for someone over 10.

"And what about your job? Why are you being fired?"

"I'm not sure if I'm being fired but apparently I'm under suspicion for being a heretic against the government along with a Christian! Isn't this crazy?"  
"Uh Kedah," Seiko almost laughed out."You are a heretic of the government so to speak and you are a Christian so I don't see why you're freaking out. This shouldn't be news to you. But I have one question, if you're being suspected of herecy then why did you pop in here like this when you could've been followed?"

Kedah growled and got angry beyond words. But he did have these few to utter before he stormed off like a hurricane."Shut up Seiko! You don't know anything!"

The door slamed behind him and Seiko for a moment wondered if he was too harsh and to relaxed. All the days of his life he lived carefree and through that he became lazy, overconfident and a joker and although he'd grown in Christ he still just didn't get it. When people are upset you don't act sarcastic and funny, you comfort them, give them words of wisdom and help them through their trial. Obviously Seiko still needed some work in that department.

"Seiko, I know you mean well but remember that the Bible says to speak slowly and think it through." Aria said in a firm but soft tone. Aria didn't want to have to discipline Seiko but in the days to come Seiko needed to grow up just a tad bit more.

"I know, I'm sorry pastor."

"It's okay, let's pray." The Pastor suggested. Both men prayed intensly and when they were done once again their souls were relieved.

"Ah, praying soothes the soul don't you agree pastor?"

'I do

Creaak!  
Both Seiko and the pastor looked towards the front of their hideout when they heard the not to subtle sound of the door swinging open.

"Kedah? Is that you?" The pastor asked catiously as he approached the door. It was open but he didn't see Kedah….Instead he saw a dozen Capitol agents all armed and deadly.

Aria heard the gunshot go off, he vaguely saw the bullet fly into his chest but he was having a hard time believing what was happening.

"PASTOR!" Seiko screamed as he grudgingly got out of his bed. The pain from his back seared through his body but he had to save or even help his friend and fellow brother.

"Aria!" Seiko screamed again as he flung himself in front of the pastor to shield him from any further injury."You monsters!" He gleamed at the armed men.

"Seiko, Seiko, Seiko, I'm glad you're still here." Ashen, the Providence leader and Seiko's biological father said with a hint of anger, joy and pain in his voice. It was hard to distinguish which emotion he felt the most.

"And why is that "father"? I thought you were glad to see me dead and gone." Seiko said as he seethed at his tongue. He knew he better watch his words but he was to consumed with rage over these people. One there was no reason to shot the Pastor, he was an old man and unarmed and two even if he wasn't armed like he could even take one of them down before a bullet fell in his head.

"Because how could I miss repaying you for what you did to me. Commandeer Entex please remove these two traitors and escort them to jail and Ashen,' Alde said to his other son. "Tell President Cain that the traitors have been taken care of."

"As for Waif and Kedah?" Ashen said with an evil voice that was so void of anything but the hatred, lust, greed and other vile emotions so that so horribly filled those succumbed to the enemy.

"Kedah will surrender, he's no fool. And as for Waif he will be a problem. But these two will be a solution." Ashen said as both the bloody pastor and Seiko were being dragged out of their base.

Once everyone was gone except for two guards commanded to watch the entrance Ashen stepped inside and looked around. In the center of the room he saw a pile of boxes and crates. He walked over and opened one. In it was at least a dozen bibles hidden underneath a fake bottom. Lea's leader pulled one out and read the first sentence," In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth." For some strange reason Ashen's heart burned like a thousand suns so much that he clenched over.

One of the guards seeing his weekened state rushed over."Are you okay sir? Do you need a medic?"  
"No, I'm fine, just...just the sight of these lies." Alde ground out while the bible was still clenched in his hand. But his words only made the pain worse. Wanting to be alone Alde ordered." Leave and hide In the mountains, you being here like this will scare off any others."

Confused and bewildered the guard wanted to ask a question but out of wisdom he shut his mouth and went back to the door where he coarsed the other guard into following him out.

"What's wrong with me?" Alde said aloud to no one. Still feeling the intense pain in his heart his legs gave out and he fell on his knees. The bible he was holding only seconds ago collapsed with him but instead of the clumsy, ill-graceful fall like Alde it dropped like flower petal. But Alde noticed something. The bible had turned many a pages and inside was long row of verses highlited. He feebly grabbed the book and read.

16 For I am not ashamed of this Good News about Christ. It is the power of God at work, saving everyone who believes—the Jew first and also the Gentile.[g] 17 This Good News tells us how God makes us right in his sight. This is accomplished from start to finish by faith. As the Scriptures say, "It is through faith that a righteous person has life."[h]

**God's Anger at Sin**

18 But God shows his anger from heaven against all sinful, wicked people who suppress the truth by their wickedness.[i] 19 They know the truth about God because he has made it obvious to them. 20 For ever since the world was created, people have seen the earth and sky. Through everything God made, they can clearly see his invisible qualities—his eternal power and divine nature. So they have no excuse for not knowing God.

21 Yes, they knew God, but they wouldn't worship him as God or even give him thanks. And they began to think up foolish ideas of what God was like. As a result, their minds became dark and confused. 22 Claiming to be wise, they instead became utter fools. 23 And instead of worshiping the glorious, ever-living God, they worshiped idols made to look like mere people and birds and animals and reptiles.

24 So God abandoned them to do whatever shameful things their hearts desired. As a result, they did vile and degrading things with each other's bodies. 25 They traded the truth about God for a lie. So they worshiped and served the things God created instead of the Creator himself, who is worthy of eternal praise! Amen. 26 That is why God abandoned them to their shameful desires. Even the women turned against the natural way to have sex and instead indulged in sex with each other. 27 And the men, instead of having normal sexual relations with women, burned with lust for each other. Men did shameful things with other men, and as a result of this sin, they suffered within themselves the penalty they deserved.

28 Since they thought it foolish to acknowledge God, he abandoned them to their foolish thinking and let them do things that should never be done. 29 Their lives became full of every kind of wickedness, sin, greed, hate, envy, murder, quarreling, deception, malicious behavior, and gossip. 30 They are backstabbers, haters of God, insolent, proud, and boastful. They invent new ways of sinning, and they disobey their parents. 31 They refuse to understand, break their promises, are heartless, and have no mercy. 32 They know God's justice requires that those who do these things deserve to die, yet they do them anyway. Worse yet, they encourage others to do them, too.

Romans 2 God's Judgment of Sin

1 You may think you can condemn such people, but you are just as bad, and you have no excuse! When you say they are wicked and should be punished, you are condemning yourself, for you who judge others do these very same things. 2 And we know that God, in his justice, will punish anyone who does such things. 3 Since you judge others for doing these things, why do you think you can avoid God's judgment when you do the same things? 4 Don't you see how wonderfully kind, tolerant, and patient God is with you? Does this mean nothing to you? Can't you see that his kindness is intended to turn you from your sin?

5 But because you are stubborn and refuse to turn from your sin, you are storing up terrible punishment for yourself. For a day of anger is coming, when God's righteous judgment will be revealed. 6 He will judge everyone according to what they have done. 7 He will give eternal life to those who keep on doing good, seeking after the glory and honor and immortality that God offers. 8 But he will pour out his anger and wrath on those who live for themselves, who refuse to obey the truth and instead live lives of wickedness. 9 There will be trouble and calamity for everyone who keeps on doing what is evil—for the Jew first and also for the Gentile.[a] 10 But there will be glory and honor and peace from God for all who do good—for the Jew first and also for the Gentile. 11 For God does not show favoritism.

12 When the Gentiles sin, they will be destroyed, even though they never had God's written law. And the Jews, who do have God's law, will be judged by that law when they fail to obey it. 13 For merely listening to the law doesn't make us right with God. It is obeying the law that makes us right in his sight. 14 Even Gentiles, who do not have God's written law, show that they know his law when they instinctively obey it, even without having heard it. 15 They demonstrate that God's law is written in their hearts, for their own conscience and thoughts either accuse them or tell them they are doing right. 16 And this is the message I proclaim—that the day is coming when God, through Christ Jesus, will judge everyone's secret life.  
Blourgh!  
Ashen threw up all over the floor. He growled and stood up wobbly and weak. All this was making him sick, but he didn't know why. He did know however that his blood was on the floor and he was scared to death for his life. Is this really my fate? Am I like those in this book?

"Mhmmm! This is delicious Mrs. Cabal." Waif said as he took a spoonful of soup from the hot pan. She wacked his hand away but he was to intoxicated by the rich flavors to notice.

"Waif, wait till Sadie arrives. It's impolite to eat before others." Jean said as she took the foil covered pan out of the oven. When Waif tried to get another spoonful of the delicious soup Jean gave him a look," Try this again and you're dead!" and before he knew it his hand was back by his side. His left hand of course was holding a crutch to mend to his broken ankle.

"Sorry Mrs. Cabal." Waif mumbled as he moved to the family room. There was no way he could stay in that kitchen without sneaking a taste or two.

It was late afternoon by now and Waif was just waiting for Sadie to get off campus to visit her mother. He was nervous, anxious even to see her reaction to his current state, being a fugitive and all but at least Jean had warned her daughter ahead of time.

Ding Dong!

The doorbell rang. Waif shot up to answer it since Mrs. Cabal was still finishing dinner.

"Hi Sadie." Waif said with a shy voice as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
Sadie's eyes were red and purple lines were present. She looked as sad as the day Waif and her visited what should've been Seiko's grave.

"Waif you jerk!" She yelled slash whispered as she dove into his arms. He embraced her and massaged her back softly with his free hand as to relax her. "I was so worried, no one knows where you are! You have to turn yourself in before something worse happens!"

"I'm sorry Sadie but you know I can't do that." Waif said understandingly. He knew Sadie's view point but nor would he follow it.

Surprisingly Sadie decided to be pretty understanding too because she dropped it.

"Let's just go see my mom," Sadie sighed as they awkwardly walked into the kitchen. By now the dinner table was lavished with a big pot of onion soup, a basket of fresh rolls and a small platter of butter squares and a big casserole dish of lamb just giving off such meat enriched smells that even a vegetarian would eat it.

"MMM! This looks delicious!" Waif exclaimed as he practically ran rather stumbled to the table. Both women just laughed at this show of masculine behavior. As they say the way to a mans heart was through his stomach. After the laughter died down and the two relatives said their hello's they joined the fugitive for a nice meal.

Although an unbeliever and a confused seeker sat at the table with a full blown believer they still showed respect by saying grace. Then they dug in and discussed the current situation.  
"So what are you going to do now?" Jean asked inbetween a small spoon of the soup after they caught Sadie up on all that had happened.

"I'm not sure," Waif admitted truthfully. Sadie let out a quick chuckle as a big piece of bread stuck out of his crammed mouth. "I'll probably go to the Assembly of Christian's base and get their help. From there I'll most likely be sent off to another town, maybe Era if I'm lucky."  
"Why would you want to go to Era? It's just a tourist/historical sight of the first city in Aero." Sadie asked with a puzzled look on her face as she finished her small plate. All this stress was making her lose her apitite.

"Because, Era is exactly that, a tourist town. And a tourist town has many foreign visitors, people from each Providence."  
'Which will give you the perfect opportunity to preach." Mrs. Cabal presumed.

Waif nodded." Right."

"Mother! How can you condone this behavior?" Sadie said appauled."The government forbids this type of superstition!"  
Jean's face turned into a frown at her daughters foolish faith in the government. "Sadie, I don't know what's the Truth but I do know that Waif and the others aren't preaching superstition, rather they are uncovering the Truth to blot out the fools. So please don't say such things."  
Sadie got up and slammed her fists on the table angry." You shouldn't say such things! You're speaking heresy whereas the government is right! They are the ones speaking truth and logic and you!" She pointed her finger at Waif who still had food sticking out of his mouth." Are the one trying to destroy that! I should call the authorities and have you both locked up for your lies."  
"Sadie, please," Waif begged with a earnest, benevolent look upon his face after his cleared his mouth.. Sadie scowled in disgust and got up.

"No! This is the path you're taking, and this is the path I'm taking. Whatever happens from here on in is your fault." Sadie screamed as she walked to the door.

Mrs. Cabal got up to stop her daughter but Waif stopped her.  
"Sadie, I'm sorry, and I love you. But I want you to remember the words you just said. When you die because the government is a bunch of evil, selfish, ignorant fools remember that it is not my fault!"

Sadie smacked Waif on the face and he looked up at her in surprise. "Sadie?" He stuttered feeling his sore cheek.  
"Goodbye," She said as she opened the front door. She walked out only to bounce back. Even though she just hurt Waif he still helped her up and then gasped when he saw who was at the door. Kedah!

Wensday

"Where's Pastor Aria? What did you do with him?" Seiko growled as the guards dragged him down the same familier corridor and even the same room like last time he was here being tortured. The gaurds where silent except to curse at him when they threw him into the room where everything began. He looked behind him and the alter was still broken but the ashes were dull and black. The small stones that were placed in front of the alter were piled to the corner of the room but he could still see drops of his blood that soaked through them and the floor.

I'm here again. Seiko thought as he touched the ground where his blood was held. I died here, but you saved me. Life is so interesting. Life, an endless cycle of repeated mistakes till Christ comes and I'm just another human another the sun able to accomplish no more than those before me. Maybe I' m being too dreary but it's the Truth and as a servant of God it is my duty to live by the Truth. But one day this will change, one day, and then the Son will come thundering from Heaven destroying the darks clouds that so plague this world. That day the rain will pour no more because God's hand will be a umbrella shielding our heads from eternal sin and darkness. But until that day I'll stay here, preaching from even the darkest corners of the world and just as God's Providence fell on me, well then, In the same way may it fall on Aria and the others.

"Kedah!" Waif squealed as Sadie slapped him again then pushed past Kedah rudely.

Kedah held his shoulder so his wobbly body wouldn't fall.' What's up with her?" Kedah asked shortly forgetting the current crisis.

"She's unhappy that I'm preaching the Truth, but whatever, now Kedah, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same! How did you get caught! And how did you break your ankle? This is z$#%$% Waif!" Kedah almost screamed in a vicious manner.

Waif shrinked back and flinched at his tone a little."Kedah, I'm sorry but the guards on campus were having a full sweep, even if they hadn't spotted me along the wall I still would've been missing on for the role count. As for my ankle, well let's just say I broke it on my way down. Luckily Mrs. Cabal hid me from the Capital guards. Now that we have that cleared up what are you doing here?"

"Waif," Kedah said hesitantly. Waif almost went into shock at his friends tone of voice. Never had he heard Kedah sound so desperate, so pleading.

"How bout we get inside before someone see's us."Waif suggested. They both walked into the kitchen under Waif's direction.

"Waif who's this?" Mrs. Cabal asked. Her eyes were slightly red and Waif knew she was unhappy at what just happened.  
"This is Kedah, he's a Christian and a friend like me. He's also a Providence inspector." Waif said as he took his place and started silently eating again. Although the situation was dire Waif always seemed to find comfort in food which was much better then his….old habits.

"I see, Waif, excuse me, " Mrs. Cabal said as she walked away. Both Christians heard the back door open and shut and they knew that she had left.

"now, Kedah, what's wrong? I've never seen you this way."

"Waif," Kedah said hesitantly." Seiko and Aria, they've been captured and Aria's been shot."

"WHAT?" Waif screamed out of pure shock."When did this happen?"  
Kedah winced at Waif's anger but continued."Today, I went to talk to the Pastor, my job, I lost it so I wanted advice, me and Seiko got into a fight, we started yelling, I left and that's when Alde and several Capital soldiers stormed the place. I didn't see it happen but there was gunfire and the guards were dragging Aria's body. Seiko was behind him. But this is all my fault, I was followed, I lead them straight to our base."  
"What about Keno and Cero? Are they okay?" Waif hissed.

Kedah nodded." They're fine as far as I know. But the others what are we going to do?"

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Waif yelled. "I'm going to find out where they are and I'm going to help them! You can do whatever you want because as far as I'm concerned you're just a coward who left our friends for dead because of your cowardice and self pity!"

"Self pity! I worked hard for that job!' Kedah countered.' I worked and worked and who can blame me for feeling unhappy I was done wrong?"

"You just don't get it," Waif laughed, shaking his head. Kedah just gave him a blank stare wondering what the heck Waif was talking about."This isn't about your job, this isn't about how hard you worked for some half butt job, this is about our friends who are risking their lives for Christ while you abandoned them. Everyone else is doing there share, I've been deemed a fugitive because I refused to play by rules that go against God. Seiko was tortured, stabbed and almost died because he so fervently preached the Word. And Pastor Aria, has no home, no wife and no kid because he realized he was living a world of lies. We've all sacrificed so much and here you are talking about a job! That job was a cover for our real mission or have you forgotten? Are you so far captured by sin that you've forgotten Him?"

Kedah's mind was a jumbled mess. He didn't understand what was going on and he didn't really care. All that mattered was his unending rage that consumed him. Then a thought popped up in his mind like magic. Just kill him, he's mocking you. He doesn't care about you or how you feel, he's just jealous that you had everything and he had nothing. Just do it, stab him, the voice screamed out. Kedah's eyes searched for a sharp object and landed upon a sharp table knife. His hand grabbed it before his brain could register what he was doing.

With knife in hand Kedah wondered what he was doing. This isn't right, I shouldn't be doing this. He thought rationally. But the voice kept pestering him. Just do it, do it, do it. It chanted over and over again. All this confusion was swelling up in his head making large jolts of pain.

This isn't right, this isn't right, he repeated in an attempt to stay sane.  
It's fine, nobody will know and even if they did nobody will blame you, Waif is a horrible man, and you deserve better, kill him and the Capitol will give you your job back, you'll have your life back.

But…He stuttered.

Just do it! The evil voice screamed.

In that instance Waif noticed how Kedah's eye's lost their color and how he was just standing still with a look of turmoil and pain on his face. Waif also noted the knife in his friends hand. This wasn't right, this wasn't Kedah.

"Just do it!' Something in Kedah's mind screamed but Waif could hear it. Kedah was being possessed.

"Kedah! Kedah! Please snap out of it! Kedah! Please!" Waif exclaimed as he shook his friends shoulders.  
"I'm sorry Waif," A voice whispered right as the knife plunged through flesh.

There was a Light. A deep shining Light like no other in existence. I burned like the sun and reached from one end to another. But it seemed so far away. Like it was unreachable, like no matter what door was opened, what bridge was crossed or what plain was ventured he would never be able to grab hold of the Light.

Kedah was falling and his world was going black. He saw the Light shining in the distance and he craved it but he couldn't reach.

"Please God, please let me grasp your Light," Kedah said as tears streaked down his eyes. He kept falling and falling into the darkness, a never ending hole of death and despair. If only God's Hand would catch him then he would be saved. But he kept falling and falling.

"Please God, please," Kedah cried out once again but by now it was to late. The knife in his hand had dove into flesh, his flesh.

Blood was flowing from Kedah's newly brought wound. Kedah stabbed himself in the stomach and the sight was horrendous.

"Kedah! Kedah you fool!" Who's voice was that? Kedah thought hazily. He thought he knew the voice but he couldn't' find the voice and he couldn't reach God's Light.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't do it, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Kedah mumbled over and over again. By now Mrs. Cabal had returned home and was helping Waif lift Kedah into the spare bedroom. Both wondered what Kedah was talking about. Waif thought he had a clue as to what happened but he wasn't completely sure. Christian books were scarce and Pastor Aria had yet to teach him everything there was about Spiritual Warefare.

"Waif! Snap out of it!" Jean snapped.

"What? Oh! Sorry!" Waif said as he readjusted himself as to support more of Kedah's weight.

Kedah was still mumbling I'm sorry and Waif replied with a small, sad voice. "I'm sorry to Kedah, I'm sorry to."

Base Tover, 15 miles from Lea

"Keno, Cero! Roll call!" Sergeant First Class Anthony shouted.

Ignoring the early hour and the painstaking desire to return to a deep slumber the two twins ruefully got up and followed the sound of their Sergeants voice.

"Sir!" The both saluted, standing in perfect formation as the military taught them.

"Lea's Providence leader Alde is in the main office building awaiting your arrival, be there on the double."  
"Sir, yes sir!" They said in unison as the marched onwards to the main office, building 43.

It was 5 A.M the next day and although most events were recent Keno and Cero had heard some of what had happened from some of their fellow soldiers. They heard about Kedah being thrown from position and on the run along with Waif to Pastor Aria and his wounds to Seiko and the base being captured. They wanted to help but they knew that it was imperative to be subtle and catious less they get caught. But now they were wondering if all there hopes would come crashing down by Alde.

"Please go right in, Leader Alde is waiting for you two," The nice, old secretary said politely.  
"Thanks ma'am,' Keno said as he and his brother opened the office door.

"Please take a seat," Alde said once the boys shut the door.  
"Sir,' The saluted, taking a seat. At first the revolving chair Alde was sitting on was facing back wall but as soon as they arrived and he turned his seat around the twins were shocked at what they saw.

Alde's dark gray hair looked like it was falling apart and his features looked pale, used and tired.

"Are you alright sir?" Cero, being the caring doctor inquired.

"Define okay," Alde mumbled underneath his breath.

"Sir? Cero said.

"Nothing," Alde said unsurely as he snapped out of his thoughts. Ever since he read those pages in the bible guilt and sorrow washed over him like a wave. He was feeling so sick that he hardly got any sleep but he had to know the Truth. He had to know what he was missing. "Anyway I'm probably sure you're wondering why I've called you here, especially so early in the morning."

"Not at all sir," Keno said with sarcasim dripping from his voice.

Alde wanted to snap at the soldier but now wasn't the time for it. He pulled a black book out of his light jacket. It was only October so there wasn't much need for anything heavy. "Have you two ever seen this?" Alde asked as he held up a book labled The Holy Bible.

Cero and Keno drew their breath in and looked at eachother anxiously. Should they tell him and proclaim their faith or wait for another time.

"Yes sir, we have seen it. For we are Christians." Keno said with Spirit. Ceno's mouth almost dropped at his bold statement but he quickly changed his attitude. For I am not ashamed of Christ, Cero recited in is head.  
"Like he said sir, we are Christians." Cero said restating Keno's statement.

"I already know,"

Meanwhile, at the same time in the same location Seiko lays alone in his old prison cell where the broken alter still lay. Despite not have been there long Seiko was dying of boredom. Yes he was also in pain from his still recovering wound but he was so BORED!  
"At least torture me or spout some Capitol nonsense then I won't have to be so bored!" He grumbled and complained.  
"You're an idiot you know," A man said in aggravated voice. Seiko turned toward the source of the voice and remembered his cellmate. Several hours ago the Capitol guards dragged a man in his early twenties. The man had a shaggy brown hair and a normal build and height but glued on his face was a vicious look of anger and frustration.

Seiko had tried talking to the Trevor, but to no avail. Anytime Seiko would even think about starting a conversation with Trevor he'd receive a not so friendly look. So Seiko didn't give up but he wasn't going to exhaust himself when he knew he needed the strength.

"I'm sorry but I'm just so BORED!" He said adding more energy at the end. Trevor snorted and turned his head.

Seiko took a seat on the dirt floor."So hey, why are you here? Are you in trouble for talking about Jesus?"

"Who's Jesus?' Trevor growled as he looked into Seiko's eyes. Seiko almost cried. He could see such sorrow, such anger, such strong intense emotions and they weren't of the good variety.

"Jesus of Nazarath, He's God's Son and died on the cross to save us from our sins,"Seiko explained although his explanation could use some more details.

"God doesn't have a son," Trevor argued.

"Yeah He does but whatever man, I don't want to fight you,'

"You don't want to fight me?" Trevor hissed in a low tone.

Seiko felt dumbfounded. No, he didn't want to fight, why would he? "Um, no, why do you?"  
"Yes," Trevor growled right before Seiko saw a fist flying at his face.

"WHAT?" The brothers exclaimed like kids. Alde laughed a little but quickly coughed up a spot of blood and his eyes lost a hint of color and light.

"Are you okay?" Keno asked while Cero went into doctor mode. Pulling out a handy little flashlight Cero kept on his person in emergencies he shone the light into Alde's eyes. They were still somewhat colorful but not dilated so that was a plus.

"Sir, I think we should take you to a hospital," Cero checked his patients heart beat and pulse and even felt his lungs and stomach but he could find nothing wrong.  
"Why cause you can't figure out what's wrong?" Alde laughed/coughed. More blood came up and the room was filled with tension.

"Sir, I don't want you dying." Cero said softly. He knew he couldn't demand Alde to go to the hospital but at the same time it was very imperative.

"You don't want me dying? I'm the one killing you so shouldn't you just kill me?" Alde asked with the look of a childs honest confusion.

"Because," Keno started. Being a mechanic Keno had great interest in the way things work he especially loved how the human mind works leading him to a strong, informed mind." We're not fans of death but rather life, death brings death and hate brings hate and it is not our wish to continue the cycle."  
"Explain," Alde commanded. The twin's were bewildered at Alde's newfound interest in Christianity and they were weary, not knowing if this was a trap but they would still preach and teach to those who did not know.

" Don't take this as offensive sir," Cero interjected."But we care about the soul and we know your's is currently dammed in hell unless God's grace falls further on you. Inasmuch while hell is at your doorstep death will open the door."  
Alde scowled and let out a low rumbling sound. "Are you trying to cheer me up?"

"No, I mean yes…..I mean….."  
"What he mean's sir," Keno thankfully said." Is what he says. Without accepting Jesus and His sacrifice sin still dwells within, and it's sin that burned the bridge between God and man. Jesus is the bond to that bridge. Everyone who doesn't chose to repair the bridge is dammed to hell, like it or not. And while it is not our desire to be rash, nor is it our desire to lie and butter things up. The fact is we sinned and became unholy in the presence of God so He banished us from His sight. Shall I continue?" Keno thoughtfully asked. Through the years Keno had come to one big realization, if someone doesn't ask don't give it to them.  
The only sign of approval was a quick, hard nod. Keno thanked Jesus for this revelation and joyfully continued.

"As I was saying because of our sinful nature God banished us from His sight. But don't think God is unfair, it wasn't in His interest to sin rather He allowed us free choice and when satan and God both showed us the paths we could talk we choose the enemy. But God didn't want us to be far away so He sent Himself, His Holy Son upon the earth to live and suffer and feel every kind of human emotion and temptation so that He could take our sin on Himself. He wasn't a sinner, we were and before He died the Pharisees and the rulers of the time were filled with evil and hatred, and all negative against the Lord so they killed Him and by doing so, by His death He beared the burden of the sins of the world and died. And yes He did in fact go to hell. He suffered everything even though He was innocent of all doing because He loves us. And He loves you to Alde so please don't turn from the Truth, there's been to much of that as of present."

Alde was thoughtful at that moment deciding which path he should take. He could ignore these boys words and continue on living and worshipping the" universal god" or he could take a leap of faith and trust in this Jesus. Either option sounded fine but the latter felt worse.

"I want to believe,' Alde truthfully admitted. He did want to believe, and he did want to know the Truth, he just needed a little guidance." I want to believe," He cried.

"Then let's pray," The two brothers said joyfully as they prayed for the new Christian.

"OUCH!" Seiko yelled as he rubbed his sore, profusely bleeding nose. "What was that for?"  
Trevor without saying a word moved his fist back into place and threw another punch. Seiko quickly dodged right and swung around to Trevors backside. Enraged and fired up Trevor tried to face Seiko but his opponent kept sticking to his back.

The room was small though and that proved an advantage to Trevor. He kept moving closer to the back wall, Seiko on his tail. When he finally reached the wall Seiko was forced to abandon post and that allowed Trevor to side kick Seiko in the legs knocking him off his feet.

As his opponent was down Trevor put his worn boot on the heaving chest and pushed down hard.

"Come…on…dude…I….dont….want….to….fight…you…." Seiko wheezed out trying to break free of the man's hold.

"Well I do," Trevor hissed. But at the last second before Seiko could be knocked out he used all of his might given by God and rolled out of the way of Trevor's crushing foot.

"I said I don't want to fight you!" Seiko yelled as he dogged several uppercuts and another kick sweep. Regretfully Seiko out of anger pulled his fist back and slammed it into Trevor's nose. Blood rushed from the wound and it was no doubted broken.

"You jerk!" With one last eerie battle cry Trevor landed a surprisingly fast and hard series of blows to Seiko's body. In a matter of seconds Seiko was bloody, bruised, sore and everything was becoming hazy.

Just like last time, well at least I'm not bored. Seiko thought optimistically.

"Are you okay sir?" Cero asked gently. Two hours later after much praying and talking a miracle happened. Alde had choosen to accept Christ.

Wiping the countless tears from his red, inflamed face Alde nodded." I'm fine, thank you. I can finally see,"

"You're welcome sir," Keno said earnestly.

"Anyway you two should probably get going, people are probably getting suspicious."

"Yes sir," Keno said. The twins were almost out the door when Cero decided to ask for something.  
"Sir," Cero started.  
"Yes?"  
"I have a favor to ask of you,"  
"What is it?"

"Can you please help us find our friends?"

"What are their names?" Alde asked as he pulled up a file on his laptop. That was one of the perks of being in the government. You'd get a laptop and in this day and age laptops were scarce and hardly used because focus was placed on more imperative necessities.

"Waif, Seiko, Aria and Kedah,"

Alde gasped and hung his head in shame. Because of him Waif was no longer a citizen of Aero, Seiko and Aria were in jail one of which had a gaping bullet wound that was less then deadly and Kedah, his friend had mysteriously run away.

Although he felt guilty and shamed at his former life he knew what had to be done now and he was going to do it."I know them and the first place to start is Waif intellegance tells me he's at Mrs. Cabal's house. Let's go."

The twins nodded and the three headed of to the town of Lea towards Waif.

The lights upon the stage were dimmed to create a serious and influential mood. The crowd was silent except a small string of murmers from hasty producers commanding their assistants around to prepare for the speech that was about to occur.  
"And now, citizens of the New Republic, the capitol and all of the Providences in this great place I'd like to announce our President, President Cain Mein." Khan said joyfully through the microphone. The camera light's slowly turned from red to green and the speech was broadcasted over all of new Aero.

President Cain took his place behind the podium and started with Aero's own pledge of allegiance.  
"The world created, the world united, under one god, one deity. Our father who hath blessed us so, in times of trouble, in times of peace, in times of all sorts, time of all greets. But who hath formed this New Republic but the hands of man, by the joy of god unto our will. And it although still troubled, is a blessed nation that can stand united under the truth, and not under the countless old forms of religion, pointless communist congregations and evil ways of thinking. As it is my great pleasure to spill out my hearts joy, at the dawn of this new age, I shall proudly pledge allegiance to the New Republic, by whose laws I shall follow and rules I shall abide. All that dare destroy this beacon of light I shall bring to justice in the New Court of Law, so that true politics, true economies, true forms of thinking and ways of behaving and true, pure forms of government may continue to stay in motion less we repeat the cycles of the past."

The crowd cheered and roared at the sound of this speech and Cain let out a sly smile that was hardly righteous.  
"Thank you! Thank you!" Cain smiled as he waved to the crowd and motioned them to settle down."Now," He said his voice becoming much more serious." I'm sure you're all wondering why I've called you hear today,"

The gathered mass let out a simultaneous chorus of yes and Cain felt a swell of joy arise in him. Not only did he control this country but the people practically worshipped him with their cheers and whatnot. Anyone, even a child who spoke heresy against him was normally killed by a fellow citizen and as far as the Christians were concerned people would see the truth soon enough.

"I've brought you here to discuss a very serious matter. As I'm sure you've all heard these "Christians" have been roaming around Aero speaking heresy against this government and against the people. While I am not one to single any person or group out I feel it is my duty as a humble citizen to stop this rebellion. Please understand that although I am no fan of violence a incedent has occurred. In the town of Lea our brave, dutiful soldiers found a hidden lair of Christians books with false words and as they were apprehending these men one turned on our men. Mr. Aria, although old and seemingly innocent almost killed one of our soldiers and he got shot in self defense. He is still currently alive but I shall leave the judgment up to you, faithful citizens of Aero to place judgment on him. For I feel a matter this long shall be decided by the people to benefit the people."

Although lies, and overly inflated words the whole country discloding a few hundred cheered on these words and the flirtatious speech. The sun was falling and dusk was rising. Things were not going well.

In the bible the mighty king David had his own son betray him and was forced into banishment with his band of faithful followers. But banishing his father from the kingdom didn't satisfy the wicked son. Instead he had armies of men sent out to destroy David. In the end David was restored to his throne but that never made him forget the feeling of abandonment and shame that his son forced on him.  
In the same way Ashton felt like David while his father Alde was like the son.

Nobody was above scrutiny to Ashton and with the rising of a rebellion he had to enforce extra measures to keep the safety of the country.

"Curses! That blasted man!" Alde swore. After watching the hidden camera in the Generals office and seeing what Alde said to Keno and Cero infuriated him. He was thrashing about in his home. It was mid morning and his wife Sarah and his three children Caleb, Ella and Xeric were all off to either school or the store. In the meantime Alde's job, being supervisor to his father was a casual job. Well it was until his father called in sick to go off with those….those…..heathens! Those filths!

After punching his wall and cursing at the horrible pain that seared through his arm he calmed down a little bit.

Focused. I have to stay focused. No more distractions, no more games. Today I find the last of the Christians and I finish this! Alde thought bitterly. If only one could take a peak into his heart then even brightest star couldn't illuminate the blackness. And if star's could speak they'd beg for the comfort of the black, cold universe instead of his heart.

He was evil, pissed and someone's blood was going to be spilled if it were his last wish.

"Mrs. Cabal, it's been over a day since he stabbed himself, why isn't he waking up?" Waif asked. He was concerned and nervous along with sad and confused. Why did Kedah stab himself? Maybe I was to hard on him Waif thought. I mean he did lead to the Capitol right to our door but he didn't mean besides if it wasn't for him they probably would've been caught a long time ago. But still…..the way he acted…the way his eyes looked so void of color like he was a blind man. If only the Pastor was here but he might just be dead."Why isn't he waking?" He repeated to nobody in particular.

Jean laid her hand on his shoulder. " Waif it's only been a day and that injury is deep. He has a small fevor and he's probably sleeping to heal himself."

"But what if it's like a coma or something?"

Jean smilled. Although smart and cunning Waif could be so niave and foolish sometimes, but that was a big reason she liked him."Waif aren't you the one who says that everything will be fine in swell time?"  
Waif's cheeks went red. He hadn't said that since he was a kid and even then he'd only said that like two times. Once when he went to the hospital for a car accident and the other when him and Sadie fell into a snake pit and got viciously bit. Other then that no, he would never say that little ryhmn.

"I only said that when I was a kid Mrs. Cabal." Waif complained.

"One, I digress and two relax. Whatever is going on in Kedah's think skull he'll work it out. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay, I know," Waif mumbled.  
"I can't hear you," Jean taunted.

"I said okay!" He exclaimed.

"That's better, now I've got to go to the store to buy more food, considering you eat everything." Mrs. Cabal said.  
"I do not!' Waif grumbled. He ate a lot but he didn't eat everything did he?

"Be good! See you later!" Jean said as she walked out of the hidden den. Okay well technically she climbed out considering the den was underground but nonetheless.

Waif waved her off and got up from his seat towards the small counter that served as a kitchen. How this crawlspace could have a bathroom, electricity and whatnot Waif wondered why in earth's name it would'nt have a kitchen. But he wasn't one to complain. He was just happy to be alive and not in jail.

Looking at the assorted packages and can's of food Waif settled for trying something called a fruit rollup. He'd heard of them and read that kids from the old days would eat these fruity foods but that taste had never passed his lips.

The smell though was wonderful and without his normal diligence and patience he tore open the box and ripped open the plastic package that encased the delicious delicacy. A fruit rollup alone would probably be worth several hundred Era's(The currency of Aero) on the black market. In the market it would most likely be worth several thousand Era's.

Bitting into the chewy snack Waif was overwhelmed with flavors he had never in his life experience. And if being a grown man melting over a child's snack was enough he ate half the box in four minutes resulting in an unfortunate….mess. Luckily he made it to the restroom in time but still he didn't regret it. The only thing he did regret however is that half a box of fruit rollups was now wasted.

"Ah well. It was delicious while it lasted." Waif sighed as he wiped his mouth and moved back to the main room where Kedah was sleeping on a bed. Though the knife struck Kedah pretty hard with the hard work of Waif and Mrs. Cabal, Kedah was patched up in no time.

Knock! Knock! Knock!*Knock, knock, knock*

Waif ignored the noise as he sat down on the old couch. This house was built over a den and he was used to hearing all sorts of random creaking and moaning sounds. But he started getting suspicious when he heard the noise again. And then again. The timing of the six knock sound was practically perfect and light bulb went off in his head.  
"Keno and Cero!" That was their signal to identify one another. Six knocks was a good choice because it was easy to remember and nobody knocks six times unless they're rude or in a hurry.

Struggling with the blasted latch that was on his side of the place Waif almost broke the whole thing. Finally after a painstackingly long minute the latch was opened and Waif grinned at the three faces that he saw.

Wait three? It took Waif a second to realize that the third person was….ALDE!  
"What is he doing here?" Waif hissed as he moved out of the way to let Keno in.

Cero shrugged calmly as he climbed down next."For two reasons one because he led us here and two because he's a Christian."

Waif's mouth opened and no doubt flies would've overrun it if it weren't for the fact that they were indoors.

"What he said," Alde said quietly. His eyes were puffy and Waif was confused and angry at the same time. This was the man that had murdered so many of his friends. And they trust him? Wait, no maybe I'm just being irrational, Waif thought as he latched the trap door behind them.

"So how did you find me?" Waif asked suspiciously towards the Providence leader. In the meanwhile Cero and Keno rushed frantically to Kedah's side. They tried to ask Waif what happened but he put a finger up to silence them.  
"My…..my resources said that you…you might be here.." Alde stuttered through every word.

"You mean your spies?" Waif said blatently.

"Waif, I know you don't like him but please!" Keno said."He's accepted Christ and he's one of us. You need to accept this fact and move on because we have a lot more important things! "

Waif wanted to retort and scream about how Alde had killed his father but he silenced himself and did what the Holy Spirit guided him to do; he calmed down, left the feelings for later and let Alde get closer to the main room so they could all sit down and talk about the matter at hand.

"What happened Waif? How did Kedah get this wound? It's so deep and….." Cero cut himself off when Waif said," He did it to himself."  
"What?" Keno asked no nonsense. Alde whom Waif was watching ever so carefully was staying silent but there was a look of concern and guilt in his eyes.

"Kedah did it to himself. I'm not sure what else to say. He came to Mrs. Cabal's house after he "Found me". He told me that Seiko was captured by Capitol soldiers and Pastor Aria was shot in the chest. He then told me that it was his fault that this happened because he and Seiko got into some fight after he lost his job and left. With survellience being so thick nowadays even Kedah was being followed. I got upset at him because he kept going on about his job and stupid things. The next thing I know his eyes go blank, he picks up a knife and then he stabs himself. But what's weird is that he kept saying I'm sorry."  
"Maybe he felt guilty about everything." Alde added in gently. Waif shot him a look but dropped the subject because right then everyone was feeling guilty in one way or another.

Heaven. The unimaginable bliss that cannot be obtained by life on earth but by death and rebirth in Christ. Maybe Heaven is as white as the clouds or as shining as the stars but whatever the case it was, is and will always be amazing. And standing in the presence of God made him awestruck. More then awestruck it made him breathless and in a trance of some sort. Looking up from the earth plane made all the dark shades of the human race fade and melt away into inexistence. But a hand grabbed him from the darkness pulling him fully into the human realm. He called out to God begging to stay in this blissful state only to hear the reply that so many had heard before and took to heart.

"I am with you!" The Mighty Voice declared.

The room was hazy and blurred. Nothing was definite and everything felt to surreal. Pain filled the Pastors rugged body and he was wondering why he was alive. He slowly moved his fingers around to get a dose of his surroundings. He felt something like wool underneath him and reaching up to his head was a ratty old pillow like thing. To the man's side was a metal pool and to the left was a solid wall that also felt like metal.

The hand shook the painstackingly pained(Forgive the figure of speech and whatnot) man again and he moaned before opening his old, tired eyes.

"Who…who are you? Where am I?" Pastor Aria croaked out. His chest was still hurting so he spoke slowly.

"We're in a van headed to the Capitol, you were groaning in your sleep, sorry to wake you up." A small voice explained. The pastor looked over from his bed to see a boy no older then 10 staring up at him with innocent blue eyes. But what struck the Pastor's heart was the fact that this boy was reduced to unhealthily small figure with worn brown clothes, bruises covering his arms and neck and hair that was so unclean the pastor could've sworn he saw several flies swarming around there.

"What's your name boy?" Aria asked in a kind voice.

"James…" The boy said with a small amount of hesitation like he was ashamed of himself. The boy, James shifted a few feet backwards and awkwardly rubbed the back of his sore neck. "So why are you here?"  
Aria was unsure what to say to this small kid but he knew lying was never the solution." I'm here for preaching,"  
The boys face immediately lit up with anticipation and excitement."Are you a preacher of Christ!" James said with little reserve for his volcano of emotions.  
"Yes I am. But how do you know about Christ? I thought that children weren't taught about Him." Aria said as he sat up. More pain shot up through his chest and he noticed several stitches along that area. But from the way things looked he was close to recovery which led him to one question; How long was I out?

No sooner did he think that thought then the boy was excitedly chatting. Never in his whole 60 years of life had the Pastor seen any kid so excited about Christ. Not even his own children cared about Christ but here, this young child is filled with joy beyond words. It brought a smile to his face to know that the God's children were not all lost.

"I know about Jesus because my Grandma had a book called the bible. I was five when she showed it to me but I couldn't really read then so she's been telling me some of the stories about Jesus!"  
"Is that why you're here then?" The Pastor carefully asked. He didn't want to upset this kid or bring back any painful memories of the most certaint torture that James went through.

"Yep!" The boy declared proudly as he told his tale." You see my Grandmas a Christian and every weekend that I'd visit her she'd tell me all of these amazing stories about God. Like how He sent all those plagues on the mean Egyptians, and how He raised Himself from the dead. So I got to thinking you know, why should I keep God all to myself? I mean He's to great to keep locked away so at school I started telling everyone about Jesus! Although apparently people weren't happy." The boy added with a frown. Aria knew this was going to be the bad part.

"All the adults kept telling me that God and Jesus aren't real and that I should stay quiet and keep this to myself. I pretended like I actually cared but when the adults had their backs turned I'd tell all the kids! Eventually though they caught me and told me if I didn't stop I would get disowned from my family and sent to jail."  
"I'm sorry," Pastor Aria said with sympathy. When the boy got to the part about his family Aria could practically see the tears pushing their way out of James eyes as his nose became heavy and stuffed. Aria hastily reached through his worn jean pockets and found a clean cloth. He handed it to James.  
"Thank you mister." James said as he blew his nose. Once he was done and ready James continued."So anyway my parents, the principle, even some weird dude named Ashen told me to be quiet but I refused. I told them that if they wanted to be arrogant sons of…."  
"Wow!" Aria exclaimed, interrupting the boy." Where did you hear that word?"  
James shrugged."My Grandma. But that's the nicest thing she's said about them. Sometimes she called them ass…."  
Once again the Pastor cut of James." It's okay, I think I understand."  
James sent a confused look at the pastor but quickly went back to his detailed biography." When I told them that if the wanted to be arrogant sons of ^&*({" The pastor winced at those words. James was almost as bad as Kedah when it came to swearing and whatnot only Kedah had the decency to swear behind the Pastor's back not blatenlty in front of him.." Then they could but I'm sticking to Jesus. They got really, really mad, my father….he…he…disowned me and….and so did my mother. Afterwards that creepy Ashen dude sent me off to a place for something called "rehabilitation", no clue what that means but I don't think it worked because after only a week at that place I got kicked out. Next they sent me to jail, that…that wasn't really fun sir. They kept beating me up and starving me! I was told if I simply recanted, whatever that is, I'd be free. Again I said no so now I'm here. But you know what the cool thing is?"  
"What's that?" Aria asked.

"These scars are like trophies of my love for Christ!"

Aria just smiled again. How well put. These scars are like trophies of my love for Christ. What wonderful words to portray our love for Jesus and our strength in torture. Surely both of their torture would be worse but the Pastor would remember the words of that brave kid.

How long later Seiko woke up was not in his knowledge but what he did know was he was sore as heck. And alone, completely alone. Not even his old cellmate Trevor resided in that place anymore.

"Well, at least I have some peace." Seiko thought with a positive attitude. Now to pray that he could escape and help his friends.

"So you're suggesting we break Seiko from jail?" A shocked voice almost shouted. Alde nodded as he once again reviewed the blueprints that were on the table.

"But what about Pastor Aria?" Cero cut in.

Alde shook his head in discontent."I'm sorry but he's being transported to Adze. But from my reports the Pastor is in good health considering everything that occurred.

"That's good," Keno added. Waif stayed out of the cconversation most of the way for fear he would act rashly. I mean, the man who murdered Waif's father was in the room and worse he killed countless people for their beliefs and now he was sitting in this very room claiming to be a Christian. And what assurance did Waif have the Alde wasn't really lying, and tricking them into giving him all of their secrets. But maybe Waif was wrong. In the bible Saul killed countless Christians and God changed the man's way's so why was this situation any different? At both times in history the balance of Truth was at stake and both instances held the possibility of the gosspil being buried so deep a thousand shovels would be needed to dig it up again. So maybe this wasn't any different then when Saul turned to Christ. Though this revelation relieved Waif's mind a little bit that didn't mean he was going to stop watching the man.

"But how do we do it. I mean I know you're the Providence leader but I doubt the guards will just let you walk out of prison with Seiko following suit."  
"That's correct but just because Waif can't get Seiko out doesn't mean we can't get ourselves in," Alde said with a smirk while everyone around him wore bewildered faces.

"Pardon?" Cero said, the first to speak up.

"And what's with my name being used?" Waif said.

"It's simple Cero. Seiko is sure to be on his way to the capitol city just like Aria but the President sent strict orders to us to only transport Seiko when you guys were captured out of fear that you'd ambush the operation. But if Waif get's "caught" he'll be sent to the capitol."  
"And that helps us how?" Waif exclaimed bursting upwards from his spot."See I told you guys! Alde's a traitor and still on the Capitol's side! And why just me ?"

"Waif calm down," Keno said gesturing for Waif to take a breath and take his seat again. When that happened Keno continued." Alde please finish."

Alde gave a guilty nod and finding his train of thought resumed." This helps because Capitol only knows that you, Aria, and Seiko are Christians. Cero and Keno are better help on the inside and plus you've got me. Since I'm the Providence leader of this city I have access to all the keys and secure locations including that of Capitol vehicles. Once you're caught it will be about a four days wait to process you out of the city. With a little work you should be able to take down the three guards accompanying you. Afterwhich you'll have free rein to travel wherever you want. So what do you guys think?"

"How would I get out of my handcuffs though?" Waif asked with suspicion.

"I have a friend that I'll send with you, he'll unlock your cuffs when out of the city." Alde said.  
"He's not afraid of becoming a fugitive?" Cero asked.

"No, but don't worry about that, he's a smooth talker and he won't be following Waif out after the escape. "

"What about me and Cero though?" Keno quickly asked in.

"Like I said I'm a Providence leader I can pull some strings and get you to transferred to the base in Era, from there on you can spread the Word."

"And you?" Cero said.

Alde thought for a second what would become of him after this whole ordeal but he came up blank."I'm…I'm not sure."  
"Alde," Waif said seriously gaining everyone's attention."I'll follow your plan and trust in you this once but you have to do one thing for me."  
"Of course, anything." Alde replied earnestly.

"Take care of Kedah for me and make sure Cero and Keno are safe."  
Kedah limp figure was still laying asleep on his bed and Alde's eyes turned to the poor soul who must've felt like death while looking miserable. Alde knew though that he was like that not even a day ago. "I promise Waif I will do everything in my power."  
"Good, you guys okay with this?" Waif said.  
Cero shrugged." What the heck? If it fails it fails but it's better then sitting around here halve cocked not to mention you can then help pastor Aria, what do you think Keno?"  
Keno took a second but quickly replied."I agree, this is the best chance we have to spread the Word and get out safely.  
Waif smiled but quickly frowned when one last question came to mind.  
"Alde you said Seiko wasn't being transported to Adze yet in fear that Christians would ambush the truck but then why did they send Aria out?"

"Because the Capitol doesn't think of Aria as a threat since he practically doesn't exist not to mention the multiple warrents on his head."  
"Excuse me?" Waif hissed out trying to control himself.

"You…you didn't know?" Alde managed to blurt out.

"Know what?' Keno cut in.  
Alde shook his head recalling the information he'd learned about the Pastor." Aria, when he was younger, around the time of his first wife he…" Alde stopped and shook his head dejectedly." Look, it's not my place, please just ask him later."

"Fine," Waif spewed.

Sensing Waif's still set anger and rage Alde just finished explaining his plan." Now to get you into jail…"  
Keno and Cer gained mischevious smiles on their faces as they pondered the best way for Waif to leave town. Oh, this would be fun.

The next day, Thursday

"Hello Leader Alde," An elderly woman greeted with a nice, wide smile. The woman was currently attending to her small flower pots at the front of her house.

Alde tipped his fancy black hat in recognition ." Hello Mrs. Amino. How are your three children doing? Last I checked your eldest son was off to collage while your two younger twin's were entering high school."  
Mrs. Amino smiled internally that Alde even remembered the name of her and her son's."Yes, Mason is off to the university of Purity while Ann and Caleb have just entered Lea High. How is your own son?"

"Ashen is doing well. Currently he tending to this cities welfare as my secretary along with learning more about the justice system under my guidance. I have no doubt that he'll be a fine Leader someday." Alde said with a forced smile. Alde had no doubt Ashen would be a good leader but he did doubt Ashen 's ability in matters such as religion and whatnot considering Ashen's hotheaded, stubborn nature. But Alde prayed that would change.

"Well, that's good to hear sir. So I have to ask what brings you downtown? Another council meeting about the hooligans Seiko and Waif?" Mrs. Amino inquired.

"No Mrs. Amino. Just taking a stroll on my day off. With all the recent commotion I'm glad to have a day of peace."  
"Agreed Mr. Alde." Mrs. Amino said kindly. "I personally think you deserve a day off. But be careful sir, I've heard that Waif is still on the run. He might target you sir."  
"I appreciate your concern miss but don't worry about me, and have a nice day." Alde said as he walked down the road.

The houses along this side of town were all nice and aligned. But this wasn't Alde was there for. He was there to gather one more friend before their plan was initiated.

Finding the right house Alde walked up and knocked gingerly on the door. A few seconds later the door opened and an elderly man appeared. For a second he grumbled and mumbled something about stupid salespeoples but when he turned his head up his face instantly lighted up.

"Alde! How are you my good friend?" The man said while embracing his friend in a hug.

"Fine, just fine Jonny, and you?" Alde asked politely.

"Just great, so what brings you to this side of town? I figured you'd be up to your neck in this recent business."  
"That is true but that's part of the reason I'm here. How would you like to help me?"Alde said.  
Jonny, Johnson, smiled. "What the heck as long as it involves trouble."  
Alde snorted in laughter at the ironcy of the situation."You've no idea."

Okay so I'm I need to finish this chapter, the next sentence will be from the next chapter.


End file.
